


Taken In

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Cute, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I won third place, Kindness, Siblings, multiple perspective, this was a contest entry I wrote for Studio Ogien's Atlas & Axis contest back in 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: After tragically losing their home to a fire, the Cryptonloids take in the two sisters.





	Taken In

**AXIS' POV**  
  
It was nearing 10 o'clock p.m. that evening. I had unfortunately been out later than I had planned running errands. My sister, Atlas, was at home, busy with some baking projects of hers. Luckily I had finally completed my work and was able to grab a few items at the store before heading home. However, the closer I began to approach on my route, the more I began to notice an odd smell coming from that direction. I paused for a moment, trying to assess exactly what this smell was. "It smells like...burning..."  
  
Faint and strange glowing light was visible several blocks down, flickering almost like a huge candle. The smell only got more strong the closer I got, and soon a cloud of dark smoke was visible. I already knew what was happening, someone's house was on fire. But what I feared was whose house was the one engulfed in flames.   
  
Immediately, I quickened my pace, and soon I was running. Once the sight had illuminated in my eye, I skidded to a stop, gasping in a large breath which probably wasn't healthy considering the situation. Our house was completely ablaze with huge puffs of smoke crawling upward towards the sky, turning into grotesque cloud formations. In the distance I could see my sister, who appeared to escape unscathed, making her way out and collapsing onto the grass. Immediately, I dropped my bags and started running towards her. "Oh no, Atlas....ATLAS!"  
  
I fell to my knees and began supporting her with my arms. "Atlas, get up...please get up!"  
  
Slowly her eyes began to open, then she sat up and coughed up a storm. Slowly she leaned back and looked up into my face, obviously frightened. "A-Axis...?"  
  
I sighed in relief that she was still alive. "It's OK now, just tell me what happened. You've called the fire department, yes?"  
  
She nodded slowly, but her eyes began to well up with tears. There was a look of guilt on her face, and immediately she sprung up and embraced me, crying over my shoulder. "I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! I-I was sure I was paying attention, but..."  
  
"Calm down, there's no need to cry. I'm more concerned about you being alive rather than what happened."  
  
"B-But...our house...!"  
  
"I told you, none of that matters. We can get a new house."  
  
"But houses are expensive..." she sniffled, trying to wipe her tears.  
  
"We'll concern ourselves with that later." I told her. "Just tell me what happened."  
  
"W-Well, I was in the kitchen, baking...." she began. "I think I must have left something on the stove top or something, because I had only left the room for a second until I smelt smoke."  
  
 _"Huh, that's weird, something smells like it's burning..."  
  
Turning around, Atlas went into the direction of the smell, which its source came from the kitchen. The stove was ablaze, to which she immediately panicked and tried putting it out but to no avail. Eventually it spread where she could not control it, and before escaping with her life, she called the fire department.  
  
That's when she was found by Axis, collapsed on the grass..._  
  
"I'm sorry, Axis, I burned our house down!" she cried.   
  
I patted her back, hugging her tighter in an attempt to comfort her. "It's OK, it's OK, it was an accident..."  
  
Just then, I could hear the sounds of sirens and see the illumination of flashing, red lights. I turned around, still holding onto Atlas as three fire trucks arrived, whipping out hoses to quench the flames. A fireman approached us, and I explained to him that no one else was inside. Atlas had the unfortunate task to explain the situation of how the fire happened.   
  
Luckily, our house had a pretty good land space away from any of the other houses, so it was easy to maintain it from spreading. The flames began to die down, causing an even more eerie glow to emit from it since it was darker. Atlas was still in tears, unable to get over her guilt no matter how many times I told her it was alright.   
  
However, a point was brought up that went over my head. "Axis, then where are we going to sleep?"  
  
"I....hmmm..." I thought for a moment. We would probably have to rent a hotel room for now, then search to move into an apartment in the morning. We wouldn't know if anything from the house is salvageable until then, anyway. Strangely enough, though, is as I was in this train of thought, two passerbys stopped upon witnessing the scene and approached us.  
  
A gasp escaped a young girl's lips with teal pigtails and a simple dress. She was standing beside a man with blue hair, equally as shocked, in casual clothes and holding a paper bag full of groceries.   
  
"Are you two OK?" the girl asked with genuine concerned. She put her hand on Atlas' shoulder, awaiting a response.  
  
Atlas, wiping her eyes, shook her head. "N-Not really..."  
  
The man with blue hair also approached closer. "Hey, was that....your house?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes, it was."  
  
"It's my fault, I was stupid!" Atlas shouted.  
  
I quickly grabbed her wrist. "I told you, it's not your fault, it was an  _accident."_  
  
"Still, if only I had paid attention more this never would have happened."  
  
The man and the girl looked at each other briefly, then back towards us. "Hey, maybe you could come stay with us." the man suggested.  
  
"Yeah! We have plenty of room, though there are already six of us." the girl agreed, smiling.   
  
After hearing that, Atlas immediately stopped sobbing and my face was in disbelief. "Are you sure? We do not wish to burden you with our presence."  
  
"It's not a problem at all!" the girl said, taking my hand. "Come with us, we'll make you feel right at home!"  
  
Before I could even decide whether or not to object, she gently pulled me forward and started leading the way, following behind her blue haired colleague. At that time, being night and all with the smokey haze, I did not immediately realize who was taking us in despite how obviously recognizeable they were. Once we arrived to their household, it was confirmed that the two kind passerbys were from the Vocaloid branch and we were now standing in the household of the Crypton Future Media family. Once we stepped inside, removing our shoes, the two turned to us, their faces automatically recognizeable; it was none other than Kaito Shion and Miku Hatsune who had invited us to stay with them.  
  
"Make yourselves at home, guys!" Miku told us.  
  
Kaito was making his way to what was probably the kitchen, shouting "we're home!", and most likely informing the other residents of our presence.  
  
From up the stairs, I could hear the stempede of feet loudly thumping on the floor and rushing down the steps towards our direction. Two very young teens, a boy and a girl with blond hair who looked alike, immediately stopped with wide eyes of curiousity upon fixating them upon us. They were the famed Kagamine twins, Rin and Len, who were probably as close to each other as Atlas and I are.   
  
"Look Len, visitors!" Rin pointed.  
  
"Who are you guys, anyway?" Len asked, though to me it sounded rather blunt and rude. His sister seemed to have the same vibe as me, as a noticeable glare was piercing him from her eyes, bumping his arm with her elbow. "Ow!"  
  
"My name is Axis, and this is my sister, Atlas." I replied.   
  
"It's nice to meet you, I'm Rin and this is my brother, Len!" she politely bowed.  
  
"So are you two new Vocaloids or something?" her brother asked, putting his hands behind his head.  
  
Atlas, who seemed to have finally recovered, shook her head. "Ah no, we're actually from UTAU. We are new to the scene, though, which is probably why you haven't met us."  
  
"There's so many in that branch, I don't even know a quarter of them."  
  
"Len, stop sounding so rude." Rin scolded.  
  
"What? You probably don't either."  
  
"Still, sound nicer!"  
  
"Oh, do we have guests?" A woman with long, pink hair walked in, currently the last to have joined the Crypton family, Luka Megurine.   
  
"Yeah! They say they're from UTAU." Rin told her.  
  
Luka immediately smiled, bowing politely in greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet, I'm Luka Megurine."  
  
Atlas immediately perked up when seeing her. "Ah, Luka, I love your hair!"  
  
"Thank you, umm...?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Atlas, and the green one is my sister, Axis."  
  
"Ah OK, I'll remember that~ Your hair is pretty, too."  
  
"We apologize for the intrusion, but both Miku Hatsune and Kaito Shion insisted on taking us in." I told her.   
  
"Huh?" Luka blinked in confusion. "Taking you in...?"  
  
Just then, Kaito had returned with his counterpart, Meiko, in tow. He put out his arm, spotting our presence with the motion of his hand like in introduction. Meiko crossed her arms, but got into a relaxed position. I wasn't exactly sure what she was thinking by the way she was analyzing us, and Atlas' eyes were wide as she awaited a reaction.  
  
"So you two lost your house?" Meiko was straight to the point, yet oddly enough, didn't sound rude about it at the same time. I nodded to her, "Yes, though we promise not to stay long. Atlas and I plan to look for apartments tomorrow and salvage what we can from the wreckage."  
  
"There's no rush, you know." Meiko uncrossed her arms, allowing them to fall back to her sides as she leaned on a nearby wall for support. "It may be late, but we were just in the process of having dinner. There's plenty of food if you wish to join us."  
  
"Yes, you two should join us, we're gonna eat it party-style!" Rin said excitedly, pumping her fist in the air.  
  
"Huh?" Atlas blinked in confusion, unsure of the term.  
  
"Exactly what do you mean by 'party-style'?" I asked.  
  
"Basically, we grab a paper plate, pile whatever the heck we want from the table on it, and sit in the living room, playing video games!" Len replied, with enthusiastic emphesis on the last part. He high-fived his sister with a jump after saying so as well.  
  
Meiko rolled her eyes, yet I noticed a faint smile on her lips, too. "You don't have to play video games, that's just what they're going to do, but everything else was correct. We're just having a buffet-style dinner since we've had a busy day and just wish to relax. It's part of the reason why we're eating so late."  
  
"Ah, that sounds like fun!" Atlas put her hands together, smiling with her eyes closed and tilting her head a bit. "We would love to join you! Oh, that's alright with you too, Axis?"  
  
I smiled towards her, nodding my head. "I have no objections."  
  
"Yay!" Atlas literally jumped in the air, then following the Kagamine twins into the living room. Luka leasiurely followed the trio as well.  
  
"Since you've been so kind to let us stay here, I would like to help you with any final preparations you may have." I offered. They were kind to have taken my sister and I in, the least I could do in return is help out.  
  
"That's fine, I'm sure Meiko would love an extra pair of hands!" Kaito replied.  
  
Meiko sighed. "You're just trying to get out of helping me yourself, aren't you?"  
  
"Aheheh..." he nervously scratched the back of his neck, not sure how to respond to that one.  
  
"Well, if you insist, there's not much to do except set the food on the table and open up a few cans. This way, please."  
  
I promptly followed Meiko into the kitchen, immediately registering the aroma of many delicious foods that had been prepared. Much of it was simple, but appeared to be quite filling and had a decent amount of nutrition in it. I was handed a bowl of tortilla chips and a can of beans, where I was directed to set it on the kitchen table. Since the can was still sealed, I assume she also meant for me to open and empty it into a bowl, which I did without objection or complaint. Once everything was set up, the twins immediately ran up, grabbing a plate. Len had no qualms against piling his plate sky high, and even as he and his sister walked away, he grabbed an orange wedge from her plate, earning a beating on the shoulder. I simply sighed at the sight, "That boy needs to learn better behavior."  
  
"Oh, is the food ready?" the voice of Miku Hatsune chimed. She had let her hair down and switched into white pajamas with prints of leeks on it.   
  
"Yup, go help yourself!" Meiko told her.  
  
"Alright!" Miku jumped from the last few flight of stairs and pretty much only put leeks on her plate to my shock. I have to give the girl this; at least she had cravings for the healthy stuff, but I have never seen someone with the ability to eat that many raw leeks with such a smile on their face.   
  
"Aren't you going to eat?" Miku asked.  
  
"I'll wait until everyone has had what they've wanted." I replied. "I do not mind leftovers."  
  
"If you say so," she shrugged, taking a bite into another fresh leek as she left for the living room. I was curious as to why Atlas hadn't come to the table yet, so I proceeded into the living room to investigate why.   
  
 **ATLAS' POV**  
  
I felt so bad. No matter how many times Axis attempted to reassure me it was alright, I just couldn't believe her. In the end, it's my fault that our house burnt down. If only I had been more responsible, we wouldn't be in this mess. Even so, some kind people who found us in this situation took us in without hesitation. They just so happened to be well known Vocaloids, and by that, I mean from the Crypton Future Media label. We were immediately accepted into their household and now, I find myself in the living room standing behind the Kagamine twins as they hook up their game console, while Luka Megurine sits comfortably on the sofa enjoying a sandwich.   
  
"Alright, we're set!" Len proclaimed, putting his arms up in excitement.  
  
I leaned down a bit to inquire a question. "What will you two be playing?"  
  
"This." Len held up the cover that contained the disc of the game they would be playing. I tilted my head as I took hold of it. "Tekken Tag Tournament?"  
  
"Yup, it's a fighting game." he told me, plugging in his controller. "You all set, Rin?"  
  
She put her thumb up. "Ready when you are! Atlas, could you put the game in for us?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sure!" I opened the disc's container and gently put it atop the console's tray, pushing a button to let it go in.   
  
The twins backed up with their controllers in hand while it loaded, falling onto the sofa where Luka was sitting. Len happened to be right next to her, and stared down at her food. "Hey, I don't remember any of that."  
  
"That's 'cause I fixed it myself~" Luka replied.  
  
"Ugh, it's tuna, isn't it? Now your breath's gonna reak!"  
  
I thought that comment was mean, but Luka didn't seem bothered and took another bite with the look of pure love on her face.   
  
"Hey sis, can we switch places?"  
  
Rin gave him a devious look. "Nope!"  
  
"Aw man...."  
  
I scooted back, leaning up against the bottom of the couch with the twins elevated on each side of me. I stared with wide eyes at the screen as the two began picking their characters. "So what's gonna happen?"  
  
Len put his finger up. "Simple; I'm gonna beat the living crap outta Rin!"  
  
"I think you got it backwards, dear brother." Rin said in response. "Let's warm up in a one-on-one match, shall we?"  
  
"You got it!"  
  
As he was scrolling down the menu with his controller, I saw Axis enter the room as if she was looking for me. I happily waved to her so I could catch her attention.  
  
"There you are, aren't you going to eat?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, that's right, I forgot to get food." I got off the floor, brushing my dress and telling the twins I'd be right back, though I had a feeling they would start playing without me...oh well.   
  
As I was putting whatever I felt looked the yummiest on my plate, I heard the doorbell ring. Despite it not being my house, I was always used to answering the door, so I leapt forward and shouted so everyone could hear, "I'll get it!"  
  
I carefully ran as quickly and cautiously as I could. I didn't want to spill my food all over the floor, that'd be a waste! "Hello there!"  
  
It was a girl that looked to be around the same age as Miku Hatsune. She had long blond hair in a side ponytail, but her eyes were focused down on her phone. She stepped right in, and I instinctively went off to the side. Without even looking at me, she said as she passed by in a plain tone, "Hey Luka, love what you've done with your hair."  
  
"O-Oh, I'm not Luka." I told her quickly, shutting the door.  
  
Upon hearing that, the girl stopped and actually looked at me. "Am I at the right house?"  
  
"Hey, Neru's here!" Rin's voiced shouted.  
  
"Where've you been? You're late!" Len also shouted.  
  
"Shut up, I have more important business than to hang around you." the girl replied harshly. Ah, so that was Neru Akita, huh?   
  
"Admit it, Neru, you just  _love_  hanging out with Len, why else would you be here?" Rin teased.  
  
"I-I do not like hanging out with this idiot!" Neru said defensively, hitting the top of Len's head with the edge of her phone.   
  
"Ow!" Len shielded his head a bit too late.  
  
I was curious what was going on and quickly rejoined them in the living room. Rin crossed her arms, falling back in her seat, leaning against the arm rest, muttering. "Tch, Neru's just like Meiko."  
  
"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Uh oh, it seemed like Neru heard what Rin was saying!  
  
"Oh, it's just your relationship with Len kinda reminds me of Meiko's with Kaito."  
  
Luka almost choked when she heard that. I immediately ran over there to make sure she was OK, roughly patting her back in case she needed to spit up. "You OK, Miss Megurine?"  
  
She nodded, though looked a little terrified. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
I sharply turned my head back to the scene, and almost at the same time, Luka did, too. I could tell she was nervous. "I'm afraid Rin may have triggered something bad." Luka whispered.  
  
"How in the world does it remind you of them, of all people?!" Neru demanded, placing one of her hands on her hips in an almost defensive stance. "And wait, I don't even have any kind of relationship with this fool!"  
  
"My point exactly, you just don't want to admit it." Rin winked.  
  
As the two bantered back and forth, Len fell back into the sofa, groaning. "Well, looks like they'll be no game night then..."  
  
"I wonder why Neru Akita is so defensive. If she doesn't like Len, she wouldn't need to defend her view, right?" I said, looking at Luka.  
  
"It's best not to get involved. Meiko almost maimed me for wondering the same thing on her stance with Kaito." she told me, slightly sweating.   
  
The two of us watched as accusations started to fly. I wasn't really sure even about half of what was going on, but when Neru jumped to physically attack Rin, I gasped in shock and quickly grabbed Neru by the shoudlers to stop her. "No! Don't do it!"  
  
"Let me go! I don't even know who you are, anyway!" she snarled.  
  
"Nn!" For some reason, after hearing that, I let her go, but Rin had already made her escape. Neru growled, launching in full pursuit of her. "Come back here!  
  
Luka titled her head. "Oh dear..."  
  
"U-Um, I should go help her!" I did not know what else to do. Surely this was really childish whatever they were arguing over, why can't everyone just get along and be friends?   
  
When I reached the kitchen, I found Axis holding both of them by the shoulders. The two had their arms crossed, looking in the opposite direction of each other.  
  
"Please explain to me what is going on. You're causing quite a rukus." Axis told them.  
  
"Rin started it!" Neru shouted.  
  
"Did not, you did!" Rin accused.  
  
"I-I think they both started it?" I spoke without thinking, then quickly covered my mouth. "Oops..."  
  
"Looks like we have a witness." Axis' only visible eye was now directed at me. Oh no, I've gotten involved! "Atlas, why don't you tell us what happened."  
  
 _'Oh boy...'_  I nervously stepped forward. However, since my sister had her hands on them, I don't think they'd try to attempt something. It's not like I was scared or anything...okay, Neru kinda frightens me a bit, but having Axis here put me at ease at least. Still, I didn't feel like talking. "Well uh, I just remember Neru calling Len an idiot and Rin muttering something about their relationship being like Kaito and Meiko's."  
  
After I said that, there was a loud  _shattering_  noise. I cringed a bit at the high frequencies it caused. There was then loud  _running footsteps_ coming from upstairs all the way down into the kitchen. "Meiko! Are you OK?"   
  
I turned my head to find that Meiko had dropped a plate and Kaito was checking up on her. Hm, I wonder what made her drop it? Ah, but the blue haired guy seems to be taking care of her, so I probably shouldn't worry.   
  
"Go on," Axis told me.  
  
I nodded. "Well, when she said that, Neru got all defensive and they started having a verbal arguement. I wasn't sure what sort of words were exchanged because Luka almost choked on her sandwich, so I was making sure she was OK."  
  
"I see. I can sort of guess what is going on, but I've decided not to go there." Axis concluded. "Still, you two shouldn't fight over such petty things."  
  
"It's just annoying that she won't admit it, is all!" Rin said.  
  
"There is nothing to admit." Neru was standing firm on her point.  
  
"Either way,  _stop it."_  Axis urged. "And apologize, OK?"  
  
The two groaned, but decided to shake on it to show some form of cooperation. Axis is always good at smoothing these sort of things out, she'll make a great mom someday!  
  
 **THIRD PERSON　NARRATIVE**  
  
While only two hours had passed, it sure felt like a long and exhausting night at the Crypton Future Media household of Vocaloids. Neru nearly attacked Rin, but it was luckily smoothed over by Axis. Atlas found the situation a bit confusing, and developed many theories in her head. She was also curious how Neru acted toward Len was at all related to how Kaito and Meiko were. Still, she knew neither pair very well, or to put it quite frankly, at all, so whatever similarity Rin could see Atlas was totally oblivious to, for the moment.   
  
Now that it was a little passed midnight, whether anyone liked it or not, Meiko urged everyone to go to bed. And everyone knew not to mess with Meiko when she gives an order.   
  
"There's a spare room you two could share across from Miku's." Meiko told the two UTAU sisters. "It has two beds, so no need to have to squeeze into one uncomfortably."  
  
"Thanks again for your hospitality." Axis said. "We promise not to burden you any further."  
  
"You're no trouble at all. I'm glad you prevented Rin and Neru from tearing the place up."  
  
"I'm sure you could have handled it, though!" Atlas commented.   
  
"Eh, not as well as Axis..." Meiko admitted. Axis was more motherly, while Meiko was often very harsh. "Wait, you're not going to sleep in your dresses, are you?"  
  
Upon hearing that, Atlas began sobbing again. "Oh no, that's right, we have no more pajamas!"  
  
Axis began attempting to calm her down, speaking in a gentle tone. "It's alright, Atlas, we'll go out and buy some new ones."  
  
Meiko sighed, looking over their body type. "Well, you could probably borrow some of ours. Though it looks like you'd only be able to fit into mine...or..."  
  
Kaito and Miku were behind her, trying to surpress their laugter. Meiko turned around, glaring at them, though she ignored Miku's presence and was specifically eyeing the blue one. "What's so funny, Kaito?"  
  
"N-Nothing..." Kaito waved both his hands in front of him, nervous that she'll come and hit him.   
  
"Actually, you should probably borrow Luka's." Meiko told them. "I think her style of nightwear would suit your tastes better."  
  
"Oh, what's this?" Luka just walked in, barely hearing the end of Meiko's sentence.  
  
"Luka, would you mind lending them any of your spare pajamas?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, no problem! I have plenty, and they should fit!" Luka grasped both of their hands. "Come with me to my room and pick out what you'd like!"  
  
The two UTAU sisters followed the long, pink-haired Vocaloid upstairs, promptly sliding her closet open in full view and showing all the night gowns she had on hand. The reason Meiko suggested for the two to borrow from Luka is due to the fact most of Luka's stuff were more conservative and cute, while Meiko's was not. Not to say that Luka didn't have any alluring nightwear on hand, it just wasn't as much.  
  
"Ooh, I like this one!" Atlas took a nightgown that was plain, but a light-pink color and long sleeves.  
  
"This should do." Axis said, making her selection; a sleeveless white nightgown with purple flower prints on it.  
  
Luka directed the two to their bedroom and wished them a goodnight. As soon as the sisters got dressed in their night clothes, they shut the door and crawled into their beds. About an hour passed, and Atlas just couldn't fall asleep. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable or anything, but being in an unfamiliar place could take some getting used to.  
  
She sat up, turning her gaze toward her older sister. "Hey, um...Axis?"  
  
"Hm?" she turned her head slightly, letting her know she was listening.  
  
"I was wondering, how long do you think we'll be staying here?"  
  
"I am intending for it not to be long. Why?"  
  
"Are you sure you're not even a little mad at me about what happened? It's OK if you are."  
  
Axis sat up a little, laying her back against her pillow to cushion her from the bed's wood backing. "Atlas...."  
  
"Accident or not, it's still my fault." she sniffled. "I should have waited until you got back."  
  
"Even if I was home, it wouldn't be a guarantee against preventing what happened."  
  
"There'd be a better chance, at least."  
  
Axis sighed. "Look, you may have been a little irresponsible, but blaming you for it won't make our house magically reappear. And besides, I'd rather have you alive over the house. If you had died, I don't think I could forgive myself."  
  
"Why's that? If I died, it'd be my fault too, wouldn't it?"  
  
"No, it'd be my fault for being unable to save you."  
  
"Hm...I don't get it, you shouldn't blame yourself for something that wouldn't be your fault."  
  
"And that's exactly what I'm trying to tell you."  
  
"But it was my---!"  
  
"...an accident."  
  
Atlas looked away, hugging her own knees in a crunched position, lowering her head. "Then why do I feel so guilty? Everything's been lost. We don't have a home anymore."  
  
"We haven't even gone over the wreckage yet, so it's possible not everything's lost."  
  
On the otherside of the door, Len was listening in, to which Rin was trying to urge him to get back to bed. However, both heard the part where Atlas said they didn't have a home anymore. When they heard that, not even realizing it, they burst through the door, simultaniously saying. "You do have a home!"  
  
The two girls were startled, staring in disbelief and shock at the sudden intrusion. But the twins were on a roll and weren't going to stop now.  
  
"I'm sure the grown ups wouldn't mind you staying as long as you needed, maybe even forever!" Rin said.  
  
"Yeah, you two may be strangers, but you're welcome in our house!" Len added. "Even though we seriously don't know who you are."  
  
Rin sighed, facepalming.   
  
"You all have been very generous to us, and we thank you, but we will still need to get our lives back together." Axis told them.  
  
"Hey, you said you were going to salvage the wreckage tomorrow, right?" Len said, making sure he heard correctly.  
  
"Yeah, is it OK if we help?" Rin offered. "We'd hate to see you leave, but if you have to, we'd like to spend as much time with you guys as possible!"  
  
"Aww, you guys are so awesome!" Atlas exclaimed happily.  
  
"Maybe you three should consider turning your voices down a few decibals before somebody wakes up..." Axis suggested, well, it was more than just a suggestion and more like an order.   
  
The three looked at her, covering their mouths. "Sorry..."  
  
But as promised the next morning, Rin and Len went with the UTAU sisters to see what they could salvage from their home. The place had been completely gutted from the inside, though surprisingly enough, they did manage to pull out several items and even some clothing that were still intact after the fire.   
  
After two months time, Axis was able to find an apartment she and her sister could move in. The sisters had gotten very close to the six Vocaloids in that time, so moving out ended up a lot harder than they initially thought it would be. Axis had often helped Meiko out with household chores, while Kaito and Miku had assisted in finding them an apartment. Atlas and Luka had become pretty good friends, with Atlas teaching Luka multiple receipies. Len seemed to learn how to be better behaved with Axis' motherly scolding, which was a relief to Rin so she didn't have to elbow him as much.   
  
Once they were all settled in, it was time for the sisters to say their goodbyes.  
  
"We are very greatful for you having us," Axis told them.  
  
"We're going to miss you all!" Atlas said, getting slightly teary-eyed. "We can come back, can't we?"  
  
"Of course! It's just as much your home, too!" Miku assured them. Everyone nodded to that.  
  
"Len, Kaito, help carry their stuff." Meiko told them, in an almost ordering tone. The two mock-saluted her, grabbing any luggage the sisters weren't already holding.   
  
"Ugh, this is heavy!" Len exclaimed, setting it down. "What the heck is in here?"  
  
"Here Len, let's trade." Kaito said, exchanging the one he was holding for his.  
  
"Alright," Len made the swap, to which Kaito immediately had to put his down. "Yeesh,  _what did_  you put in here?" he questioned.   
  
"Oh, that must be the case with all my baking supplies~" Atlas said.  
  
Luka walked up to Kaito. "Would you like some help with that?"  
  
"N-No, I got it, thanks..." Kaito told her, finally able to get a grip on it where it wasn't too bad.   
  
"That looks like everything. We better get going now." Axis turned back to look at the Vocaloid household again, waving. These were the last items from the house they would need transferred to their new living establishment, while smaller, was better than having nothing. After Kaito and Len dropped off their stuff, they promptly returned home, saying their last goodbyes before taking off.  
  
"You know, Axis, I was thinking...." Atlas began saying, staring out of the window.  
  
"Yeah?" Axis said in response, taking some items out of one of the cardboard boxes.  
  
"I don't think I feel guilty anymore."  
  
Axis paused from her unpacking. "Really now?"  
  
She nodded. "Uh-huh."  
  
"I'm glad you were finally able to forgive yourself, but how come?"  
  
"Think about it. I mean, it's still bad that it had to happen, but if it didn't, I don't think we would have made such good friends!"  
  
A smile slowly graced Axis' lips when she heard that. "I never thought of it that way. We lost little compared to what we gained in the end."  
  
"Also, this apartment isn't half bad. Look, we're right across from the recording studio!"  
  
"Hm, even better. We should be able to see them more often now, too."  
  
Atlas giggled. "Yeah!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little contest entry I wrote bac in 2014 for Studio Ogien's UTAU contest with the two android sisters, Atlas and Axis. I absolutely fell in love with these girls, both as characters and as voicebanks, and this contest is how I discovered them. You could enter multiple kinds of fanwork, and I did one MMD entry with original motion, and for a secondary, I entered this fanfiction! I just got in the mood. It was fun, and an interesting challenge, since I had only recently come to know the characters at the time--but LadyOgien told me I did pretty well keeping them within character, and I won third place for it!


End file.
